Christopher Halliwell And The No Good Very Bad Day
by Daisycupcake811
Summary: After watching his son's self-destructive behavior for weeks, Leo decides its finally time that he step in as a father and do something. TW: Spanking of a child by a parent


A month. It had been almost a month since they had found out about Chris's secret and the boy had been slowly becoming more and more self-destructive in that time. He was short with everyone and his favorite pass time seemed to be vanquishing demons on his own. It was bad enough to deal with Wyatt's terrible twos and now they were dealing with Chris's terrible twenty twos. He had stormed out of the house after an argument with his mother and now he was nowhere to be found.

"Leo...Leo get your ass down here" Piper yelled as she stood in the kitchen clutching her growing belly.

"What happened?" Leo asked as he orbed in next to his wife and quickly examined her.

"You have to find Chris, he's hurt" Piper told him seriously.

"How do you know that, I thought Phoebe was the one with the premonitions?" Leo tried to joke.

"Because this Chris is hurt so the other one is too, now find our baby" Piper ground out as she gestured to her stomach.

Leo sighed and kissed Piper's cheek before orbing out of the manor. Chris's signal was weak and fading quickly. It took longer than it should have but, Leo was eventually able to locate his son in the alley behind P3. He rushed over and kneeled down by Chris side. The boy was pale and blood was gushing steadily from a gash in his side. Leo lifted his hands and healed the wound quickly before lifting the still despondent boy into his arms and orbing them home.

Piper heard the telltale sound of Leo returning and rushed upstairs to where her husband and son would be. As she stepped into the spare bedroom, she saw Leo laying Chris down carefully and covering him up with blankets.

"I healed him, he just needs to rest now" Leo said as he turned to look at his wife.

Piper nodded and crossed the room to sit at Chris's bedside. "What are we going to do, I mean this has to stop. He could have died" She told Leo seriously.

"I know, I'll have a talk with him, you just focus on Wyatt and our Chris" Leo said as he placed a hand over the baby bump.

"They're both our Chris, both our babies" Piper argued as she pushed Chris's hair off his forehead before standing up.

Leo stayed with his son. He desperately wanted to know what he would do in the future that would make Chris hate him so much. Was he too harsh on his boys, did he play favorites or was it something to do with Piper. One thing that was consistent about Chris is that he obviously adored his mother, even if he tried to hide it.

Chris came downstairs the next morning to see that his family was just sitting down to breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready, come and eat you need your strength" Piper instructed as she looked away from feeding Wyatt to look at her youngest.

"I'm not hungry" Chris called over his shoulder as he shrugged on his coat.

Sit and eat like your mother said, We need to talk about your disappearing act the last couple of days" Leo said as he set down his newspaper.

"Now you want to talk, you're about twenty two years too late for that Leo" Chris said with a scoff as he headed off toward the door.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, Sit down" Leo warned sharply, folding his arms and staring his son down.

Chris paused, hearing his full name was never a good sign but, he wasn't about to give Leo the satisfaction. The youngest Halliwell turned and matched his father's stare.

Piper sighed inwardly and got up, gently pushing Chris to the table and guided him to sit down. Once he was sitting she wordlessly casted a spell and then went back to finish feeding Wyatt. Chris rolled his eyes, making a move to get up and letting out a frustrated yell when he couldn't.

"Spell won't let you move until that plate is clean" Piper advised him as she picked Wyatt up and out of his highchair.

"Bitch" Chris muttered under his breath as he picked up his fork.

"Excuse me?" Leo asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Watch it kid, you're just digging yourself a bigger hole" He warned, watching as Chris just rolled his eyes in response.

Piper stood off to the side, silently watching the father-son argument play out before her. She didn't know what happened in the future, where they failed as parents to make Chris so angry and resentful, but, maybe this, forcing Leo to be a parent and deal with their son would help with things. When she noticed that Chris had finished his food, she sidled up beside him and silently cleared the plate from the table. Chris sighed and got up, intent on leaving again.

"Don't you dare, we still need to have a talk" Leo said as he got up and walked over to his son, grabbing his upper arm firmly and orbing them upstairs.

"What the hell?" Chris asked, glaring at his father

"Watch your mouth, or I'll wash it out" Leo warned as he sat down on the edge of the bed

"Now, I said we were going to have a talk and we are, come here" Leo added as he pointed to the empty space in front of him.

"No...no fucking way, you can't" Chris said as he slowly backed away and tried to orb away only to find he couldn't.

"If I have to come get you you're going hate this even more Christopher" Leo told him sternly.

" Mom won't let you, she hates this and thinks its barbaric" Chris tried to persuade weakly.

"She does, we both do but, watching your child almost die puts things in perspective" Leo explained patiently.

"Yeah well, you still can't I'm an adult" Chris tried again, not able to stop the whine that leaked into his voice this time.

"Well I'm your father and you're behaving like a bratty child" Leo replied, his ever present patience quickly thinning.

He waited a minute for Chris to come over on his own before he got up and brought him over on his own. Leo sat back down on the edge of the edge of the bed, still keeping a firm grip on Chris's wrist.

"You scared us half to death last night, your mother, especially" Leo lectured as he tugged on Chris's wrist lightly, pulling his son over his lap and starting to swat him forcefully.

The smacks continued. Slowly getting harder and harder as Leo continued his lecture. Chris whined and struggled against his father's hold trying to break free and get away from the hated punishment. After a few minutes Leo reached down and undid the button of Chris's jeans, pulling them down.

"You will never put yourself in danger like that again, and you will never speak to your mother like that again, do I make myself clear?" Leo asked as he resumed spanking.

"I...i'm sorry" Chris whined as he exhausted his struggle and went limp over his father's lap.

"Please dad I'm sorry...I won't do it again daddy, I swear" He cried out, not caring how childish he sounded.

Leo let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and quickly gathered his son into his arms. Chris cried quietly and immediately clung to his father. Leo rightened his youngest child's clothes and then set about trying to comfort him. He stayed on the bed with the boy in his arms until he returned to a more normal state of calm.

"I'm sorry" Chris said as he took in a shuddering breath and pushed himself up and off his father's lap.

"I know kiddo, one more thing and then we can go downstairs and show your mother, I didn't kill you" Leo tried to joke as he led Chris into the bathroom and started to unwrap a fresh bar of soap from under the sink.

"What...Dad what are you doing?" Chris asked as he eyed his father warily.

"I've warned you multiple times about your language Christopher" Leo said as he ran the soap under the tap to get it nice and lathered up.

"You're...youre serious?" Chris asked in disbelief as he crossed his arms.

"Open...now unless you want us to have another talk" Leo advised

Chris resisted the urge to roll his eyes and opened his mouth, not wanting a repeat of what had just happened.

Leo picked up the bar of soap and scrubbed the inside of his son's mouth before letting the bar just sit on his tounge. After three minutes he removed the soap and allowed Chris to rinse his mouth for a minute.

"That was disgusting" Chris complained as he looked over at his father.

"It'll be a good deterrent then" Leo responded as the headed down to the kitchen to show Piper that her youngest was in fact not dead.

"What did I do Chris, how do I screw everything up in the future?" Leo asked, stopping his son before the stepped into the kitchen.

Chris drew in a breath and paused for a second. "It's not what you did dad, it's what you didn't do" he answered before going to join his Mom and Wyatt at the table.


End file.
